borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Pickle/Transcript
(Accept mission) Pickle: So, there I was, thinking I'm all alone after The Crackening, when you find that nut-job, Rabid Adams, and he goes and blurts out my sister's name! I thought Eliza was brown-bread dead! Seems she ain't! Thing is, she was a right soft touch, and I don't think she'll be able to last long out here without my help. I'm uploading your ECHO with the last place she was seen, according to my sources. (Approach car wreck and shuggurath) Pickle: No! Please don't let that be 'er... Kill that flippin' thing! (Pick up ECHO) Eliza (on ECHO): I assure you, sir, there hain't a better quality vapor compressor this side of Concordia for the price. Vehicle Scav (on ECHO): Uh, you sure it'll work with my buggy? It sure doesn't look rated for high pressure. Eliza (on ECHO): Yes, sir, certainly it will. It's the very same unit you need, just re-badged by local merchants to deceive honest customers such as your good self. My price simply cuts out their inflated profit margin. Vehicle Scav (on ECHO): You've got yourself a deal, young lady! Eliza (on ECHO): A pleasure doing business with you, sir! I'll leave you to install it then, I have an urgent appointment at Lunar Junction. Vehicle Scav (on ECHO): Thanks again! Vehicle Scav (on ECHO): Sweet but dumb. I'll run her over in a sec and take back my money soon as I've installed this shiny, new vapor compressor! Pickle: Blimey! That's Eliza! Though she sounds all weird and posh. Main thing is, she's alive -- but can't 'ave known how close she got to being 'orribly murdered! Good thing that compressor was dodgy. If you 'urry maybe you can catch up with 'er at Lunar Junction! (Arrive at Lunar Junction) Abbot: I can't believe I'm such a dumbass! "Help me," she says. "I've got Moonstones!" HA! Liar! Now I'm stuck with rock-stones and no ride! But I've got a hand-shaped ace up my sleeve. HA! I'm gonna strangle that girl when I catch up with her! Pickle: 'E's flimmin' hysterical! Give 'im a slap, that should calm 'im down! (Melee Abbot) Abbot: Thanks, I needed that! The pretty little rat flags me down, says she needs help carrying a load of Moonstones. Soon as I get out, she jumps in and takes off in my flame chariot! Sure, I was about to rob her blind, but that's it, honest -- I wasn't gonna strangle her! Still -- my chariot's got a tracker in it, and she's in for one hell of a surprise when I catch up with her, I can tell you. Strangle! Pickle: Eliza nicked this geezer's wheels? Good on 'er! Find out that tracker's frequency! No one's finding my big sis but me! (Talk to Abbot) *'Athena (if present):' The tracking frequency, please. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Tracking frequency. Now. *'Nisha (if present):' Tell me the tracking frequency or you're gonna lose more than a dumb car. *'Claptrap (if present):' Sir, I hereby formally request that tracking frequency. *'Jack2 (if present):' Yeah, so, here's the thing -- I need that tracking frequency. *'Aurelia (if present):' The tracking frequency, s'il vous plaît. Abbot: You're JOKING! No bloody way on Elpis I'm telling you that! No! No! No! No! Nononononono, NO WAY! NO! Abbot: Strangle! Strangle! Strangle! Strangle! Strangly hands! Strangle! Strangle! Strangle! (Melee Abbot) Abbot: Channel 27. Pickle: Nice work! 'e was a right dodgy nutter! Right -- turning into channel 27 now and updating your ECHO. (Approach car wreck) Pickle: Oh lummy! Is that Eliza? She's a goner for sure! Listen to that ECHO and try not to hurt the rathyds. They're orphans, just like me! (Pick up ECHO) Sheila (on ECHO): Been tracking that sly little minx for days after she stole my favorite rifle, Boganella. Almost got her too... shot up her flash ride, but she's smart. Bruce, if you find this, she took the jet fighter keys. Must be on her way to Crisis Scar to steal my pride and joy. I'm losin' blood fast, but if you can take her down, I'll get the last laugh... Pickle: Phew! That ain't Eliza either, but it sounds like she's got herself in a right two-and-eight state! We've got to get to her before Bruce does -- he don't sound too friendly! Sounds like she's headin' to the Crisis Scar comm tower, updating your ECHO now! (Approach Eliza) Eliza: Vault Hunter, are you following me? Who bloody sent yeh? Was it Dirty Des?! I need another month to get the sausage-and-mash cash! Pickle: Sis, it was ME! I sent them! Eliza: Pickle?! Blow me down, it's me little bruver's Vault Hunter! Well, since yer 'ere, a bunch of nasty scavs are about to arrive led by someone who wants my noggin on a stick. Buy me enough time to refuel this jet fighter and I'll come help. Deal?! Pickle: Vault Hunter! Help my sis and I promise I won't never nick anything out of your pockets again! (Survive first attack) Eliza: I need more time! Keep 'em pegged back! (Survive second attack) Bruce: She ain't getting out of here alive, Vault Hunter! She killed my better third, Sheila! Eliza: Don't worry, Vault 'unter! I've got yer back! (Fighting) Eliza: Angry little blighters, ain't they! Ha! (Survive third attack) Eliza: Thanks, Vault Hunter! We make a brill team! Anyway, I've gotta steak-and-kidney-pie fly -- time for an overdue family reunion! Pickle: Did I 'ear that right? Eliza's on her way 'ere?! Corr blimey! I'd better spruce the place up, and get the kettle on! Feel free to pop back when you can -- I'd love you to meet 'er! (Approach Pickle) Pickle: You missed Eliza! We had a good old chin-wag -- about our folks, the future and all that. Then, while I brewed us another cuppa, she scarpered, nicking half me savings and most of my best inventory! She's family, alright. So long sis, till next time! (Turn in) Pickle: Oh, she left you a fancy rifle, said it was too mouthy for 'er or somethin'. Category:Transcripts